1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food product bunching devices and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for bunching and cutting broccoli or the like which automatically forms and maintains the stalks in a predetermined configuration in such a manner as to allow the stalks to be banded after they are cut to a predetermined length, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, broccoli has been formed into bunches manually in the field or in a food processing plant at an individual work station. In a processing plant, a conventional work station includes a member having a cup-like portion for holding several heads of broccoli, and a clamping portion for clamping the butt-ends of the heads, a pneumatic system for energizing the clamping portion and a guillotine or a sliding knife for cutting the clamped heads to a predetermined length. To form the heads into a bunch an operator, from a standing position, places a plastic coated wire on the cup-like portion and then places three or four heads of broccoli in the cup-like portion with their leafy heads against the head plate with their stalks extending away from the operator and over the clamp portion. By depressing a pedal with his foot he actuates the pneumatic system which forces the clamping portion shut and clamps the stalks together. Actuation of the guillotine severs the inverted ends of the broccoli and cuts the clamped heads to a predetermined length. Finally, the operator forms the wire over the clamped heads, twists it several times to tighten it around the butts, deenergizes the clamping portion, and removes the bunched broccoli from the member. However, such a work station suffers from the disadvantage that it does not adequately safeguard the operators from physical injury during the cutting operation. For example, in the past year several operators have been dismembered by falling guillotines. As a result OSHA administrators are considering banning the use of guillotines in vegetable packing plants. Moreover, it should be recognized that broccoli dehydrates during storage, whether it is in shipment or on the produce shelves of a supermarket, grocery store, etc. Consequently, when the broccoli dehydrates the produce manager of the supermarket is required to tighten the wires to prevent the bunches from becoming undone. Typically, this must be done every several days. Because of the labor required to maintain the broccoli in bunches, the corresponding cost to the consumer is necessarily increased. Another disadvantage is that the pneumatic system is typically complex and subject to numerous maintenance difficulties.